Everything Im Not
by simplet77
Summary: South of Nowhere. Ash and Spence have known each other for years, but the last time they meet they weren't on good term. Then the meet five years later.
1. Chapter 1

From The Beginning

--Spencers P.O.V

I should start from the beginning. Christine and my mom, Paula have been friends since before I was born. Ashley and I never really got along, we use to fight over toys and stuffed animals. I havn't seen Ash in over five years, since I was twelve. The last time I saw her she was 5'3 with dark brown curly hair and mohogeny brown eyes. She was lanky, and thin, absolutly no muscle. The last time I saw her we fought. It was a unresolved fight, a fist-fight. She told me that I was a nobody, that no one loved me. I got in three punches before she could even relize what was happening. We were going to meet for the first time in five years, and I was anxious, even nervous about seeing her.

--Ashleys P.O.V

"Mom, I really don't think this is a good idea." I told her over the phone as I was driving to the airport. "Ashley," she sighed evasperatidly "that was FIVE years ago, let it go, shes changed." she finished. "Yah, right." I say rolling my eyes "Hey, mom, before you go, can I bring Elizabeth along to meet Paula and Spencer"  
I ask looking behind me to the back seat where Elizabeth (my best friend) was changing from her nice sunday school dress to a pair of dark jeans and a The Hush Sound t-shirt. Elizabeth has strawberry blonde hair and she is the star pitcher of the softball team. Elizabeth has to go to church on Sunday's, Wednesday's and sometimes even on Friday's. I met her three years ago in 9th grade, advanced English. I was new to California and she introduced me to her friends; Adam, Jane, Haylie and George. They all seemed pretty cool. Adam has platnuim blonde spikey hair, wide shoulder and dark blue eyes. He is the star soccer player. Jane is part of the softball team. She catches for Elizabeth. Jane has straight brown hair with blonde highlights, dark brown eyes, and tons of freckles sprinkled across her nose. Haylie is the "bad" girl. You know, really tough, gets into too many fights, gets suspended almost every month; most definatly not the kind of girl parents want their kids hanging out with. She has baby olive green eyes, dirty blonde hair and a heart of gold. George is the linebacker of the football team. He has a six pack and huge biseps. He has shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. We all have a lot in common (to everyone's surprise).

"You know I don't like you hanging out with Elizabeth and her crowd, well, other then George and Adam, they are very nice young men." I could practically hear her smiling through the phone. "Yeah mom, they're great." I say sighing. "So, can I bring Elizabeth, for you know, moral support." I say glancing over, only to see Liz trying to hurl herself into the front seat. I smile, shaking my head and rolling my eyes . Liz finally pops up in the front seat, looking at me, trying to figure out my expression I guess. " Mom, I have to go, we are at the airport." "Ok, have fun"  
I hear her say as I hang up "Yeah, fun." I whisper to myself. "Who are Paula and Spencer? Why are we at the airport? Why dont you like Spencer?" she asks leaning over to turn off the stereo. "Paula is my moms friend, and Spencers her daughter. We are at the airport to pick them up and lastly, I hate Spencer because she is a huge jackass." I finish in one breath. "Ok, really good desription." she yawns. Then she slides out of the car looking amused.

--Spencer's P.O.V

The flight from Richmond to LA took about five hours. My mom tried many times to start up a conversation, and each time I shot her down. I listened to my i-pod on the way down, The Hush Sound, Motion City Soundtrack, The Academy is..., Imogen Heap, The Postal Service and Tegan and Sara, lots of alternative indie bands. I use to be a cheerleader, now I'm a rebel.

--Ashley's P.O.V

We have been waiting for their plane for almost an hour. "Where are they"  
I whin for the tenth time that day. I say this pacing from luggage cart to bench. " They're only twenty minutes late." Elizabeth reasons. "Well,...I don't care!" I yell, all in a huff. "What ever happened between Spencer and you?" Elizabeth asks. "Nothing really." I say out of breath. "It had to be something." Elizabeth sighs as she comes towards me. "When we were twelve and ok friends we got into this fight." I say looking down. "I said some things I shouldn't have and she punched me...repeatedly"  
I say looking up finally. "Why did you say those things to her?" Liz asks tipping up my chin and bending down so our eyes are at the same level. "Because...she was being a bitch ok!" I yell. Just then her plane lands.

--Spencer's P.O.V

Holy crap! We wre on the plane for years. God, it was the most boring thing I have or ever will exsperience. Our plane was thirty minutes late, then, when we went searching for the luggage cart we got lost. As we were walking around I looked out to the terminal where people were waving and shouting to relatives, I was looking for a short, pale teeny-bopper, but while searching for Ashley I spotted a hot brunette with brown eyes and a tan muscluler body. I had to remember her.

--Ashley's P.O.V

When I last saw Spencer she was slim, cheerful (all the time), she had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Spencer was a cheerleader, I was thinking this as I spotted a hot blonde with red tips walking around the airport. She had blue eyes and a pair of dark bootcut jeans, with a black tank top that had a small flower on it.  
She was...amazing. All of the sudden I saw Paula weaving her way through the crowd.  
I didn't want to lose the blonde but ofcourse, me being the polite girl that I am, I had to turn around and talk to Paula and the devil's child, formaly known as Spencer Carlin. "Ashley!" Paula shouts as she finally spots me. "Mrs. Carlin." I reply sweetly.  
She runs towards me and gives me a huge hug. "It's good to see you sweetie." she says smiling, looking to me. Then she spots Elizabeth. "And you are?" she asks politely. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Anderson, Ashley's best friend." she says smiling to me.  
I smile back and introduce the two. Paula was acting alittle weird around Liz, that means my mom must have told her about my "problem". I like girls. "So, where's Spencer?" I ask non-chalontly.

--Spencer's P.O.V

I can not believe my own mother would leave me to gather the bags so she could go searching for her sweet Ashley. Gag me. I mentioned how I was a rebel, well , a lot of people are cautious around me. Did I mention that I like girls? I didn't? Well, silly me. My mom doesn't want me to go around telling people that, but I don't care what people think of me. I am who I am, get over it. If you don't like me, that's just fine, but don't make it about my sexuality. I have red tips to my hair (I'm blonde,  
I have my nose pierced but I took it out so I won't "scare" Ashley, oh, I almost forgot to mention that I have a tattoo of my dad's name (Arther) on my ankle with small flowers around it. My dad left when I was three. I alway's thought it was my faught, that I pushed my dad away. He died when I was six.

--Ashley's P.O.V

"Oh Spencers around here somewhere." Paula anwsers looking around. Liz shot me a questioning look. "Well, maybe we should look for her. Don't want her getting lost now do we?" I ask. "Spencer can handle herself, trust me." Paula adds rolling her eyes. This time I'm the one looking confused. "Mom, I finally found you."

--Chapter Two--

--Ashley's P.O.V

"Mom, I finally found you." I hear someone say. I look behind me trying to figure out where that beautiful voice came from. There, standing behind me is the stunning blonde from earlier. She stares at me, daring me to break the gaze, but I don't want to, and that scares me. I feel like I could stare into her eyes forever and never come up for air. I feel Liz stiffen beside me, but I don't care. "Spencer, you remember Ashley."

--Spencer's P.O.V

I snicker, "Ofcourse I remember Ashley." I say with a coy grin. "Ah, SSSSS Spencer?" she questions. "In the flesh." I say with a cocky smile. On the surface I was fine, but deep, deep, deep down, I was already in love with her, and I know my mom knew it as well.

--Ashley's P.O.V

Spencer has changed so much. The last time I saw her she was whimpy,  
pale, and really thin, now she was tall, tan, musclurer and a rebel. I have to admit , I loved it.

--Spencer's P.O.V

Ashley was acually pretty cool. Well, her and Elizabeth, but all I really cared about was her. After they picked us up we went to Taco Bell. I saw a picture of Christine in Ashley's wallet. She was the same as she was five years ago. Same long,  
thick dark brown hair and pale brown eyes. I loved talking to Ashley, just looking at her even. Elizabeth noticed, my mom noticed, Ashley probably even noticed, but I didn't care.

--Ashley's P.O.V

Spencer was...I can't even explain it. She just got me. And I got her. I found myself looking over at her every few minutes, and every once and awhile I would catch her looking at me too. Does this me she likes me? I don't know, I want it to be true but she seems straight. "I have to go to the bathroom." Liz annonces.  
"Ashley, come with me." she commands. "I think you can pee by yourself." I start to say, but I am immeditly pulled out of my chair and pushed into the bathroom. "Oh my god." she say disbelievingly. "What?" I ask. "You so want Spencer." she says looking into my eyes. I can't lie to her, so I tell her the truth. "I just...I don't know, I just want to get to know her, I want to just be with her. I don't know why. She has changed so much." I say smiling. "I want to go out with her, like "out" out. She's different." I finish with a shake of my head. She just smiles and says "Well, lets go get your girl." as she pushes me out of the bathroom.

--Spencer's P.O.V

As we got into Ashley's SUV Elizabeth told us that she couldn't sleep over because her brother had a doctors appointment at eight and she needed to drive him. I am kind of suspicious about her excuse but I just shrugged it off. Elizabeth pulls Ashley aside again and when they get back Ash has this small smile playing on her lips. "Since Liz is not going to be sleeping over tonight," she says talking to me "  
maybe you could sleep with me tonight?" she seemed confindent at first, but her confindence fades and the command came out a question. She seemed anxious to find out what my anwser is. 'Maybe she does like me.' I think with a smile. My mom and Elizabeth are waiting in the car to go to Ash's. "Yeah, I'd love to." I say with a smile. "Good." she says looking up a me and smiling. I can feel my mom's gaze on us, but I don't care, I just keep smiling.

--Ashley's P.O.V

I was really worried that Spencer wouldn't want to sleep in my room...with me.  
But she said yes, wait YES YES YES!! She said yes. I smile and she smiles back. We get back into the car and Liz asks me with her eyes what Spence said. I just smile and she gets her anwser, with that she smiles back and shakes her head.

--Chapter Three--

--Spencer's P.O.V

As we are getting ready for bed my mom comes into Ash's room and asks me what time I will be getting downstairs. Ah shot, I forgot to tell my mom. "Acually mom I'm going to be sleeping up here with Ash." I say looking over to Ash who is listening to Seed by The Academy is... She smiles at me and I smile back. My mom all of the sudden pulls me out of the room and looks sternly at me. "What?" I ask. "Don't try anything with her Spencer, she's straight." she says looking into the door where Ash is dancing around in her PJ's. "I won't, I promise." I say looking her in the eyes. "Good." she says leaving. Luckily, I had my finger crossed behind my back. I put on a smile as I enter the room but I can't get my mom's words out of my head "...she's straight." I sigh and close the door behind me.

--Ashley's P.O.V

When Spencer got back from talking to her mom she seemed more hesitant to get near me. I wonder what Paula said. Me and Spence are watching House of Flying Daggers on DVD. I turn to look at her, but she's not looking at me. She is staring intently at the TV. "Hey, can we change the movie?" she asks looking over at me finally. "Yah, whatever you want to watch is good with me." I reply smiling. She smiles back tentivly. "Well, it's not one of your movies." she says. "I don't care." I say still smiling. She gives me a crooked grin. Then all of the sudden her smile fades and she turns away from me. "Acually, how do you feel about gay couples?" she askes curiously. "Well, since im gay, I'm pretty sure im ok about watching a gay couple." I say. She smiles at me, a full blown smile. "Your gay?" she askes tilting her head to the side. "Yah, do you have a problem with that?" I ask curious about her anwser. "No," I can tell she's debating on telling me something. "Im gay too acually." she says looking over for my reaction. Im shocked, in a good way. "Good,  
so you won't mind when I do this." I say leaning over and kissing her. Electricity flows through my vains as soon as our lips touch. She kisses me back, and that's how it is for about minute and a half. She finally pulls away, both of us gasping for breath.  
"Wow." Is all I can manage. "Yeah, wow." she says smiling at me. I smile back and ask "What lesbian movie are we watching?"

--Spencer's P.O.V

My Summer of Love has just finished and Ashley is asleep on my shoulder.  
I slowly pull away and turn off the TV. Then a gently grasp Ashley in my arms and begin to move her to the bed. While im walking over she mumbles something and pulls herself closer to me. Then, her eyes open. I lean over and gently slip her into bed. "Spencer?" she asks. "Yeah?" I question. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asks curiously. "I wouldn't want it any other way." I replying smiling as I crawl over her and pull the covers up to my chin.

--Ashley's P.O.V

In the morning the first thing I notice is warmth around my middle. I look over and see Spencer with her arm drapped around my waist. I smile, and I already know that im falling for Spencer, hard. I don't move for a half an hour, until she starts to move. "Mum, Ashley?" she asks as she pushs her hair out of her face and looks over at me. "Hey. Your beautiful, you do know that right?" I ask lightly as I cautionly lean down and kiss her. I wander if she is will pull back, but she doesn't, instead, she pulls me down onto her. I accept the invitation and come down willingly.  
She finally brakes away. "No regrets im guessing." I say smiling. She smiles back and says "No regrets at all." as she leans in for another kiss.

--Spencer's P.O.V

After Ash and I finally got out of bed and took showers (yes showers, plural,  
meaning one person in each shower; I know you all are secretly disappointed, don't try to lie.) we went downstairs for breakfast with the parentals.

--Ashley's P.O.V

"So Ashley, I hear that you want to be a writer." I shake my head and look over at Spencer who smiles at me. I smile back and anwser, "Yah, I mean yes I do want to be a writer. I'm really into Celtic legends and such." as I put some eggs into my mouth and wait for Paula's response. "Well that is...different." she says. I smile knowingly. "Yes it is different." I say looking over at Spencer. She was looking at me too, and when our eyes meet she smiles. "What is going on between you two?" Paula asks upset. "Nothing." we both say at the same time, our heads go down and the our eyes meet yet again and we smile. Paula just rolls her eyes.

Later, after breakfast, me and Spencer were having an amazing make-out session when my phone goes off playing Matchbox by The Kooks. It's Liz. "Aren't you going to get that?" Spencer ask pulling away. "Wasn't planning on it." I smile as I kiss her. She smiles into the kiss. "It's Liz, you should get it." the good thing is she looks just as upset as I bet I do. "Hey Liz, yeah, ofcourse we'll come pick you up.  
Yeah, ok, bye." "We need to pick Liz up at softball practice." I say to Spence, as she picks up her bag and heads out the door. I wander if she's mad at me. But just when im about to question the things I said, she pokes her head in the doorframe and says with a smile, "You coming slow poke?"

--Chapter 4--

--Ashley's P.O.V

A half an hour later

"And you are?" Amy asks looking over at Spencer. Spencer was wearing a pair of boy shorts with a white wife beater and a pair of Newbalance sneakers. "Not that it really matters, but this is Spencer." I say looking in her eyes, trying to tell her to back off. "Yeah, cool name by the way." she says smiling at Spence as they shake hands. I guess she didn't get the warning. Just so you know alittle about Amy , shes a dirty blonde (literally) with blue tips and dark green eyes. She doesn't play sports, yet somehow she still looks good, not as good as Spencer, but still pretty good . Amy goes to our rival school, Litzwitz High. Shes Jamies friend. Jamie is Liz's cousin,  
Jamie has pointy black hair, baby blue eyes and the only kind of pants he wears are amazingly loose. He likes me. He told me last summer. I hit him in the balls and told him to stay away from me, ofcourse he didn't listen. Both are 17, the same as me and Spencer.

"What are you guys doing?" I hear Liz yell. "Ah, nothing. Just meeting your cousins friend." I say kind of annoyed. She pulls me aside. "Don't let her near you or Spence." "Why not?" I ask. "Amy and Jamie are both involved in the Crest Gang.  
" She says as she turns to see Amy making a move on Spencer. "What the hell is she doing?" I yell. She smirks, "Making a move on your girl it seems." "Not funny"  
"Very funny, especially because Spence isn't letting her in." Liz says as we both look over to see Amy moving her hand up Spencers arm and Spence shrugging her off, I smile and walk back to Spencer.

--Elizabeth's P.O.V

If Ash only knew the things Amy and my cousin did, it would terrify even her. I have to admit, it was kind of funny seeing Ashley jealous, I wander if Ash and Spence are a couple. There is an obvious attraction between the two. Ash came out to me two years ago. She was scared that I wouldn't "accept" her. Ofcourse I did. I guess I kind of expected it; she did kind of have the vibe (sterotypical, I know).

--Ashley's P.O.V

I don't know why, but I was jealous. When I looked over and saw Amy making a move on Spence, I wanted to rip her head off (Amy's, not Spencer's). I don't even know if we're a couple. I mean, we kissed and all, but that could mean tons of things . You should have seen the smile that came across my face whe I saw Spencer shrug her off. "Let's go." I say as I start pulling Liz. "Hey, wait," she says, and I stop. "are you and Spencer a couple?" she asks. "I, ah, wait, how can you tell something happened?" "Something happened? Really? I was just guessing." she says with a smirk. "So, what happened?" she questions. "Nothing really," I sigh, "except a kiss, then a make-out session. Which, might I just tell you, you interrupted." I say a grin slipping across my face. My smile fades as I say "But don't say anything to Spence, I don't know what she wants to be." I say "Well, lets ask her."

--Spencer's P.O.V

I wonder what Liz and Ash are talking about. Amy is being dumb and trying to make a move on me, can you say ew? Luckily Ashley and Liz save me. "Hey"  
I whisper, Ash just smiles and Liz asks "Hey Spence," I look up at her "are you dating Ashley?" she asks bluntly. I stare dumbfounded. Ashley whips her head around after the question is asked and pulls Liz away. I look over at Amy, waiting to see if she will stop, she doesn't.

--Ashley's P.O.V

When I heard that question come out of Liz's mouth I first looked to Spencer expectingly, but she just stood there, dumbfounded. I grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her into the hallway. "What are you thinking?" I yell. She starts to laugh. "What?" I ask.  
"You love her." she says quietly, then a little louder, intill the hall is filled with the yell "Ashley Davies loves Spencer Carlin." and I don't stop her because I know it's true.

--Spencer's P.O.V

"I...have to ask Ash about something." I say walking away from Amy, I go the way that I just saw Ash and Liz going. Then I stop. I heard Liz yelling something.  
I couldn't make it out though. Then I hear her, loud and clear, "Ashley Davies loves Spencer Carlin." and Ash doesn't stop her. I blush. I start to turn around and walk back to Amy, but I have a better idea.

--Ashley's P.O.V

Liz has just calmed down and stopped yelling, then, who should appear from around the corner, Spencer. "Hey." she says smiling at us. I get nervous 'Did she hear Liz?' is running through my head. I can tell Liz is asking the same question.  
Spencer looks between us, "What?" she asks. "Nothing." we both answer together. "Ok." she replies, eyeing us suspiciously. We look at each other again. "Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a sec? she asks. "Yeah sure." I reply calmly. We walk down the hall intill we find an empty classroom. "What do you want to talk about?" I ask nervously as we walk into the darken room. "I heard." she says quietly. "Um, what"  
"You know what." she replies, sighing. "No, I don't." "I heard when you were talking to Liz." "I didn't mean it, seriously." I lie, tensing up. "How could you believe, even for a second," I shrink down, tears falling from my eyes. "that I didn't, that I don't want to be with you." she smiles. "And just so you know, I love you too." she finishes quietly. I look up, completely stunned.

--Spencer's P.O.V

I told her, I finally told her how I really feel about...everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's P.O.V (it has been 2 months and Spence and Ash are still together...for now)  
"Please please please." begged Ashley. I roll my eyes as she falls to the ground and hugs my legs. She can be soo melodramatic sometimes. "Come on Ash...you know how much I hate dogs." I reply. For the past week; since both of our parents left (they went on some get-away cruise thingie), Ash has been begging to get a dog. I can never say no to her puppy dog eyes, but I really (I mean REALLY) hate dogs. I'm not allergic, but I mean who would want a slobbering animal anyway (doen't anwser that?  
"Fine" she says getting up and walking away pissed off. Lately things have been going south for me and Ash. I don't know why, but there has to be something I can do to 'fix' it, right?  
One week later I still haven't given into Ashley eventhough she keeps pushing me to. I don't know why Ashley has been getting so mean and pissed off lately. Three days ago we were on the couch making out when she started to undress me. I went along with it...for awhile. When she got to my pants I told her to stop. She kept going though. I yelled at her and pushed her off. She jumped off, gave me a dirty look and left without a single word to me. We haven't kissed since then and to say the least, I was annoyed. She has also been gone alot lately. She leaves at 8 and doesn't come home intil around 5 in the morning. I was suspicious that something was going on behind my back but I kept pushing those thoughts back and thinking 'Ash would never cheat on me.' Then one night I woke up and found her sleeping on the couch. I smiled and pulled a blanket around her. Thats when I noticed that Ashley had two different colors of lipstick on. I became so pissed off that I pulled her off the couch and started hitting her arms. As soon as Ash relized what was happening she grabbed my hands and held me down. I asked her about the lipstick and she gave me a reasonable anwser, that Liz was letting her borrow her lipstick, and because it was dark when she left, that she didn't know that she had put on two different kinds of lipstick.  
I knew she was lying. I could see it in her eyes, the guilt. My girlfriend Ashley Davies was cheating on me with another girl.

Ashley's P.O.V I have been cheating on Spencer for about 2 weeks now. I have been soo guilty, but I never stopped Serenity. I met Serenity at the pet store. Before I even asked Spencer I went shopping for a dog. I had heard about this pet shop called 'Who let the dogs out' (lame,  
I think so too.) from Liz. When I entered there was this really pretty brunette with olive colored eyes at the counter. She was hot, but not nearly as hot as Spencer. You are probably wondering , 'Then why are you cheating on Spencer?' and its a sad, pathetic anwser, she wouldn't let me have sex with her yet. I waited for about 2 months, but there were times when there was too much sexual tension, but shw would never act on in. I got pissed and noticed that the girl at the counter was checking me out, so I was bold and walked up to her kissed her. Right there, right then, in front of a lame dog store. I shake my head in disgust evertime I think about it. After that me and Serenity went out ever night, clubbing ususally, then we would go back to her place. Every night when I got home I would see my Spencer sleeping on the couch waiting for me to get home, and a whole new round of guilt rushed over me.

Two days ago I came home, completely wasted and fell tiredly onto the couch (I had just gotten back from Serenity's house). I heard a noise, then I was forcefully pulled off the couch and fell hard on the wooden floor.  
I looked up and there was Spencer. She was yelling at me and hitting my arm over and over again. It took me awhile to get was she was saying "You rotten little slut! How could you cheat on me? I hate you!" over and over again.  
Everytime she said "I hate you!" my heart broke alittle more each time. I grabbed her arms and held her down and tried to come up with an excuse. "Let me explain. Liz let me borrow it. I didn't notice that I was wearing two different colors of lipstick." I hated lying to Spencer, but I felt like I had to 'protect her'. I loved (love) Spencer with all of my being eventhough it might not look like it. She looked me in the eyes and she saw right through my lie, not saying anything, just shaking her head and leaving. My name is Ashley Davies and I'm a cheater, the one thing I promised her I would be. There I go again, braking my promises. 


	3. Is SHE cheating on ME?

Chapter 3- Aiden

Chapter 3- Aiden?

--Spencer's P.O.V

It's been about three days since the lipstick accident. Even after I found out, Ash just went back to her old ways…with the new girl. What does she see in her that she doesn't see in me? When I got home this morning (I was hanging out with Liz), I saw Ashley on the couch (again) with someone's underwear in her hands. I was disgusted to say the least and hurt beyond belief. I didn't think it had gotten that far yet. I just stared at her. What had happened to the girl that I feel in love with? The girl who promised me she would never, ever cheat on me? Obviously, she was gone.

As Ash began to awaken I stood up from my chair, smacked her hard across the face and walked away. I never looked back to see her expression. I just kept walking. I wanted to call Liz and ask if we could hang out but I realized (a little too late) that I had forgotten my cell. "Great" I murmured under my breath. That's when I heard it. It was a car honking from behind me; I looked back wondering if it was Ashley. It wasn't, it was Amy.

"Hey Spencer." She said happily, then she noticed my expression, "What happened?' she asked, obviously concerned. 'She's probably more concerned about me then Ashley.' I thought to myself. "Nothing" I said trying to sound convincing. "Obviously it's not 'nothing'." She said opening the car door for me to get in. "Come on." She said as I stared at the door, then, without a second thought I got in, slamming the door as I turned the radio up really loud. "Ok…" I heard Amy say as we drove away.

--Ashley's P.O.V

God I have such a killer headache. I don't remember last night at all. All I remember is this morning when Spencer smacked me. I never thought Spencer would ever hit me. Guess I was wrong. I don't even know why she did it. I scratch my head as I try to remember what happened last night. I remember snippets of it. I remember me and Serenity at the party, me and Serenity having sex (I grin slightly at the memory), and that's about it. That's when my eyes get big and I drop the glass of water I had in my hand. I remember Serenity giving me her underwear (weird, but I went along with it), then my eyes get even bigger, Spencer must have seen the underwear, she must have known they weren't mine (I don't wear thongs thank you very much), and that means she must have figured out that I was cheating on her. "OH SHIT!!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I race after Spencer, only to see her getting in a car with Amy. I stop short; I'm confused, is she cheating on me?

I quickly turn back and walk back into the kitchen. I clean up the mess and hear my phone ringing. It's playing How to Touch a Girl by Jojo, which means it must be Serenity calling me. I pick up the phone on the second ring and answer with a "What's up?" "Nothing…just wondering how my favorite girl is, that's all." Serenity has been giving me subtle hints that she wants me to dump her for Spencer, not gonna happen. "Yeah…anyway." I say rolling my eyes. "Hey do you want to come to Gang of Four with me tonight?" she asks, Gang of Four is this really amazing club outside of LA and for anyone who is wondering, its also a flippin amazing band. "Duh…count me in." I say taking two Advil's. "Good…see you later babe. Pick you up a 9." She says really quickly, hoping I wouldn't hear the 'babe' part. "Yeah by." I say, choosing to pretend I didn't hear it. I close my phone and fall back onto the couch. I shake my head as I think about my Spencer seeing that slutty Amy. I close my eyes, seeing only Spencer.


	4. The Almost Kiss

--Spencer's P.O.V

I spent the whole day with Amy and was surprised to see how much we had in common. When I first met Amy she seemed rude and kind of an airhead, but when you really get to know her, you realize that she's actually pretty cool. We went to the skate park and Amy tried to teach me how to skateboard. I wasn't very good and gave up pretty quickly. After that we went to the movies and saw Strangers. It was actually a really good movie. I was kind of freaked out during certain parts and Amy said I could squeeze her hand when I was scared, and I did.

She dropped me off at 10 and I went in hoping I could talk to Ashley but she wasn't there. I rolled my eyes and was surprised when I heard a voice say "You can stay at my house if you want." I turned and smiled at her, "Yeah…I'd like that." As I walked out of the door, locking it behind me, following behind Amy.

Amy's house was a brick, one level house outside of LA. It had four bedrooms and two baths. Amy told me her parents weren't home so we didn't have to be quiet. I laughed a little and I heard her chuckle behind me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into her room. It was light blue with a four post bed pushed up against the right wall. I wasn't what I would expect from her, but I liked it.

I thought I would have been sad that Ash hadn't called me, but surprisingly, I didn't look at my phone once that night. Me and Amy talked and watched movies. She seemed like someone I could really get along with. It was around 3 am and we were telling each other secrets (childish I guess). I was telling her about my first time. His name was Aiden and he was a jock from my highschool. Then without question she leaned in and tried to kiss me. I know I should have probably have kissed her, but even though Ashley had already cheated on me, it still felt like cheating to me. I gave her the check and she looked down bashfully. "I'm with Ash." I reminded her. "But she cheated on you." She said, and then she noticed my hurt face and quietly said "Sorry." Looking down. "It's ok. Yes she is cheating on me, but it still doesn't feel right for me to kiss someone else." "Ok." She said dropping it. I wished Ash could have been more like that. Not trying to force me to do anything I didn't want to do. I shook my head and laid down on her bed.

--Ashley's P.O.V

Serenity picked me up at 9 just like she said she would and we headed over to Gang of Four. The ride over was kind of awkward and I didn't know why. We were on the highway when she abruptly pulled over. "What the hell?" I yelled as she turned towards me. "When are you gonna drop her?" "Drop who?" I asked touching my neck. 'Damn, when she pulled over she really did a number on my neck.' "Spencer."She said looking evaporated. I looked at her incredibly, "I'm not dropping Spencer." "What?" she yelled looking pissed off. "I'm not gonna drop Spencer, no way in hell." I repeat. "So all I am is a hot fuck?" she asked completely taken aback. "Yeah, pretty much." I say not meeting her eyes. "You are a scum bag, and I hope Spencer drops you cause even though I don't know her, I know she can to a hell of a lot better then you." She said pulling out of the dirt road and back onto the highway. The rest of the way we both sat in silent anger, each waiting for the other to apologize.

When we arrived at Gang of Four the place was already packed. "I'll see you later." I say making my way through the crowd. I heard her say "Whatever" as she went in the opposite direction.

For the rest of the night all I could picture was Spencer and Amy. I decided the way to forget about them was to drink, and man did I. By 10 I was drunk off my ass and stumbling back to the bar to order my 8th JD and coke (almost completely JD, with about a half a teaspoon of coke). There at the bar was a hot guy (eventhough I may be gay, that doesn't mean I don't notice what's right in front of me). He had dark brown slightly spiky hair with an extremely toned body. I walked up him and smiled my seductive smile that no one, boy girl, straight gay bi, could resist. Obviously he couldn't either because he smiled back and walked back, I could tell he was completely wasted by the way he walked but that didn't both me at all.


	5. Yes, It Could

Chapter 5

--Spencer's P.O.V

I don't know why but after the 'almost kiss' it got kind of awkward between Amy and I. It was 3:30am and I couldn't fall asleep. I guess Amy could because she was snoring. I laughed a little and remembered to tell her about that later. I laid my head back down but I couldn't stop my head from thinking about what (or who) Ashley was doing right now. I gently shook Amy's shoulder and she groaned a little. I rolled my eyes and kept shoving her. "What?" she asked as I was about to shake her again. She looked tired but not mad. "Can you take me home?" I asked smally. She didn't ask why I wanted to go, and I never completely understood why she didn't.

As we got into her car she turned on the radio and the song Supposed to Be by The Cary Brothers came blaring out of her speakers. She smiled a little at me and I quickly smiled back. I never noticed how pretty her smile was until then. I kept staring and I know she knew, but she didn't turn to look at me or ask why I was staring, we just sat in her black 2004 Acura TL and listened to the radio.

When I got home I made sure I said how sorry I was for ruining our sleep over but she just smiled and said it was ok. As I unlocked the door I was kind of surprised not to see Ashley. I looked at the clock and it said 4:00, 'she should be home in 1hour and a half' I thought to myself. I went to my bedroom and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

I woke up to the sound of the front door slamming hard against its frame. 'Ashley' was the first thought that came to mind. I quickly got up, put my robe on and tied my hair up into a messy bun. I walked out of my room and into the dimly lit kitchen. I saw Ashley and someone else. 'She's finally done it. She's finally brought one of her trampy hoes home, great.' I thought to myself as I tried to find out who she was. I could tell both of them were totally drunk by the way they were falling into the door and hitting the island. Neither of them seemed to notice me and I got annoyed quickly. I looked for the light switch on the wall and finally found it. I quickly turned in on and as soon as I did Ashley spun around and I saw the realization of what was happening in her eyes. She didn't try to explain, she just looked down in shame. I shook my head in disbelief and looked behind her.

I was shocked to say the least and definitely mad but shock quickly overtook mad. There, standing in my doorway, with my girlfriend, was Aiden, my ex boyfriend and the person I had lost my virginity to.

--Ashley's P.O.V

His name was Aiden and he was my age. He played basketball and was a total jock in high school. I smiled a little at that. One thing was for sure, he was gonna be good in bed. I grabbed his hand and we started dancing. The dancefloor was packed and our bodies were pushed tightly up against one another's, not that I minded at all. That whole night we didn't talk, we drank, we kissed and we grinded up against each other, but there was no talking, just the way I like it. Talking means I have to listen, and there is only one person I want to listen to, but I can't say her name or even think of her name because it is too painful to think of all the pain I'm causing her right now. I never meant to, but she was not giving me the one thing I needed, and I knew for a fact that Aiden would be able to.

As me and Aiden were doing shots I spotted Serenity with none other then Liz. My eyes went wide as I saw the two of them kiss. I quickly (or as quickly as a drunken person can) made my way over to the two of them. "Hey guys" I said as I rapped my arms around both of them. They both gave me an annoyed look and pulled away from me. "You're drunk." Liz said looking pissed. "And you're a genius." I reply grabbing another shot from Aiden. "You know Spencer is worried sick about you right?" she asked. As soon as she mentioned Spencer I grabbed her by the shirt and yelled "Don't ever mention her name to me again, got it?" and dropped her. I didn't wait for their reaction; I simply took Aiden by the arm and pulled him to the door. He didn't ask what happened like Spencer would have and it made me kind of mad, but I don't know why. He pulled me towards his truck and asked where we should go. I thought for a second and answered "My house." And gave him directions.

I didn't think Spencer would be there since she had a 'date' with Amy. When we got to my house the lights were off and that answered my question. She obviously was at Amy's house probably sleeping with her I thought angrily 'Just like I slept with Serenity and will with Aiden.' I shake my head and pull Aiden towards the door. I take out my key and open it. As soon as we stepped in Aiden began to kiss me and I must definitely didn't stop him. We stumbled into the island but we didn't stop. His hand was in my pants and my hand was unbuttoning my shirt when the lights came on. I spun around, already knowing who was there. I saw the hurt and disbelief etched into her face. She was stunned. I didn't try and reason or explain what I was doing because I knew I could explain this. She looked behind me to Aiden and looked confused, and then resignation spread across her face. 'Does she know Aiden?' I asked myself. Then I remember something Spencer told me when we first met. It was about a guy named Aiden that she dated for 2 years but as soon as he got into her pants he broke up with her. This couldn't be her Aiden, could it? I saw the answer in her face, yes, it could.


	6. Please

Spencer's P.O.V

I woke up this morning with a killer headache, a bottle of Advil in my hands and Ashley sleeping next to me. 'How the hell did this happen' I think as I carefully maneuver her arm away from my stomach. The last thing I remember last night was finding out that Ashley was pretty much doing Aiden. I don't know for a fact what they would have done when they got back to the house, but I have a pretty good idea and I'm pretty sure all of you do too.

About 30 minutes later Ashley began to move around in the bed. I sat on my computer chair and wondered why Ash did what she did. I remember thinking about how beautiful she was and thinking that maybe, just maybe, that it was my fault. Pretty stupid of me I think. I watch as sits up quietly and looks around, surprised that she's in my room. She finally found me in the corner and smiles. I try not to smile but just a little bit of a smile crosses my face. "I think we should talk" I say, quickly turning Ashley's smile into a sad frown. She knew it was coming, I bet she didn't have the guts to do what I know I have to.

As I'm changing in my room, I remember some details from the night before.

"_Aiden?" I ask surprised. "Do I know you" he asks which kind of hurts for a second…then I'm over it. He is obviously drunk, I think as I watch him trip over a lamp I had next to the door. I turn my attention to Ashley and see her backing away, hoping I won't say anything to her. "Aiden…just leave." I hear her say nervously. 'She has a right to be nervous.' I think as I watch Aiden give her his puppy eyes. She barely notices thought because I have her full attention it seems. 'First time for everything' I think. "But…baby…" he doesn't get any farther because Ashley has already reached him and has her hand on his mouth. "I'm not your baby…I never will you stupid horndog." She says as she releases her hand. "But in the car you said…" this time though Ashley smacks him hard on face. _

'Does she honestly think she's not a horndog? If she's not a horndog then I'm Santa Claus and if you think that I will kill you for thinking I'm a fat old guy.' I think as I watch her slowly come down the stairs in her best outfit, lets just say that it leaves little to the imagination shall we. 'She's only trying to soften you up.' I think to myself.

When she finally reaches me, she leans in for a kiss and turn away. Can she really think that I am gonna kiss her after what happened last night?

When we are finally situated in the kitchen I turn to her and say, "Ashley…you hurt me…so much." I am already starting to get misty eyed. She hangs her head in shame and I continue, "I think you have to grow up," I stop again, taking a big breath. "And I can't be there while that's happening." She looks like she doesn't understand what I'm talking about. "We're over Ashley…we have been for awhile." I say looking down. "No…no Spencer. I can change, I'll stop everything…just don't do that. Please." She was literally begging on her hands and knees. "I'm sorry Ash." I say as I get up and walk away, not looking back again.

Ashley's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of Spencer breathing. One of my favorite sounds. I look over and there she is. If I ever lost her I would lose it. I smile down at her and steal a quick look at the clock, 8:30. 'Way too early to get up' I think to myself as I lean back down and watch Spencer's hair move as she breathes.

I wake up again about an hour and a half later, only I can't find Spencer. I do a complete 360 and find her sitting at her computer. I forge surprise at waking up in Spencer's room, but it was all part of my plan. I want to make it up to Spencer, to be the best girlfriend ever. I smile at her and watch as she tries not to smile (Is she mad?), but a small smile escapes. She straightens up and says "We have to talk." 'What the hell?' I yell in my head. 'We have to talk.' Is most defiantly not my favorite sentence, especially if its your girlfriend that says it. I frown and I honestly didn't think she would ever break up with me. "Maybe she's not" I say quietly as I get out of the shower, but in my heart I know that I have pushed her too far.

I'm changing when I have a flashback from last night.

_After I had stopped Aiden from saying what I had told him in the car (all a lie). "Aiden..." he looks at me, expecting me to stand up for him. I roll my eyes thinking that he thinks I would pick him over Spencer, 'No chance in hell.' I say in my head. "Just go." I can honestly say that he looked like I just killed his puppy. 'Too bad.' I think as I turn back to Spencer. "Hang on…I remember you." He says looking at my Spencer. "Spencer Carlin?" He questions. She nods her head and he laughs a little. "I was your first time…I remember that you were really nervous…" he doesn't get any farther because Spencer is pushing him out of the house. She never told me that he was her first time…all I knew was that they dated back in high school. She turns to looks at me and I see shame in her eyes. I walk up to her and kiss her hard, with all the love and passion I could come up with. Everything in my heart, I put into that kiss. She kissed me back and I pushed her to her bedroom door. "Are you sure?" I ask trying to be polite. She laughs and pushes me onto her bed. _

I don't think I have to tell you what happened after that. If I do…you are obviously way too young to understand South of Nowhere.

I smile as memories from the night before came to mind. It has to be the best sex I have ever had. I really hoped she remembered what happened, I think as I make my way down the stairs in my favorite outfit.

I go to kiss her but she moves too fast for me.

As we finally get comfortable in the kitchen she begins. "Ashley…you hurt me…so much." I hang my head and don't look up. "I think you have to grow up." I nod a little. I swallow and hold my breath. "And I can't be there while that's happening." She says. I understand…but I don't want to. I want this to all be a very…very bad nightmare. "We're over Ashley…we have been for awhile." She says slowly, making eye contact. I stare at her, unable to process what just happened. 'What did she mean by "...we have been for awhile." What the hell does that mean?' I think. Then I get it…she's not joking. "No…no Spencer. I can change…I'll stop everything…just don't do that. Please." I beg. I'm crying and red faced. "I'm sorry Ash." She says as she walks away. 'Away from me' I think as I watch her retreating car. She doesn't look back, but I hope she does soon.


	7. I cheated on Spencer

Spencer's P

Spencer's P.O.V

I could honestly tell you that I have no idea what I'm doing here. Ever since the break-up, I only saw Ash once…and that was when I was moving my stuff. I have been living with Amy for about a month now; she sleeps on the floor, me on the bed. Nothing has happened between the two of us…even though Amy has been trying to get me to kiss her, saying it would "open my eyes to the wonders of Amyland", I have only one thing to say to that…creepy as hell.

The day that I came back for my stuff (the day after the break up), _I walked in and there was Ash in only a pair of shorts and a hot pink bra, lying on the couch. I don't know why but jealousy raced through my veins. I was waiting for about 10 minutes to hear some girl or for that matter, some guy's voice coming from the bedroom…but nothing, I heard nothing. I tried to convince myself that the person who was here early ran away before Ash got up. I looked over and noticed things that I hadn't before. Her eyes were puffy and red; her makeup was smeared, like she had been crying. I found myself wishing that I could comfort her, but I knew that I couldn't. _

_I debated whether or not I should wake her. I walked over to the couch and sat down at the end by her feet. I gently removed some hair from her face and smiled when her eyes opened and exposed the dark brown color of her iris. She looked up at me… confused on why I was here probably. It got awkward as neither one of us said anything. I looked down, "Um…I came to get my stuff." I said shyly. "Why?" she asked sitting up. "Amy said I could stay with her for awhile and I agreed." I answered, worried to see what Ashley's expression would be. "What." She yelled as she shot up off the couch. "Why the hell would you do that?" she asked pacing around the room. "I thought it would be awkward between the two of us now." I answered, eyes glued to the ground. She took a deep breath and released it. _

_She picked up my face and looked deep into my eyes. "Ok." She said finally, letting my face drop back down. This time I was the one confused. "What…just ok?" I yelled at her. "What do you want me to tell you? That you shouldn't go with Amy? You already know you shouldn't. That I was a complete ass the last time we met and that I am really sorry? You know that too." She yelled right back at me. We were both pissed now; this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. "I'll just get my stuff." I say pointing upstairs. She slowly nods her head and looks down. _

That was my only encounter that the two of us had had. When I got back downstairs she was already gone. I hadn't heard from her until about three days ago. A card had come in the mail from Ash saying that she had something to say to me and really hoped that I could just talk to her.

At first I was dead set against it, but once I had calmed down and thought about it, I realized that not only did I have to see Ash, but also that I just wantedto see her smile again.

So here we are, outside of her…our house, just standing and waiting. I thought about what might happen in there and if I was willing to get back with Ash, if I was really ready for a relationship with the Ashley Davies and the answer to both was yes.

Ashley's P.O.V--

Here I am, standing with my back against a chair in the kitchen, just staring at the door, waiting to see if she would really show. If she did then there might still be a chance to be with her, but I seriously doubted that that was the reason why she might show up. I was nervous and most defiantly nauseas. What if she didn't want me? What if that was my last mistake, my 3rd strike? I asked myself. I hoped for one answer on both questions but thought that she would probably pick the opposite one on both of them.

After she went down the driveway and didn't look back I became sick to my stomach. _Why? Why? Why! I yelled in my head as I watched her walk away, hoping…no praying that that wasn't going to be the last time that I would have the chance to see her. I screwed up, royally, if screwing up was a sport, then I would be getting a gold metal in it. I watched her retreating figure until she turned the corner, then I silently retreated to my bedroom where I called Sam hoping that she could help me out, but the reaction she gave and the reaction I wanted were not two in the same. _

"_You what?" she yelled over the phone. "I cheated on Spencer and I have no idea how to get her back." I cried over the phone. "I wouldn't take you back if I was Spencer." She replied and I could help but notice that she seemed pissed at me. "What did I do to get you pissed at me?" I throw at her. "What did you do, 'What did I do…', you're an ass Ashley Davies, you treated Spencer like shit just because she didn't fall for the Davies charm as much as you wanted her to. You used her for awhile and then threw her away. I always knew that you didn't always think things threw, but I never…in a million year thought that you were a pig, now I know the real you. I have to go, bye." She said all in a rushed yell. _

_I sat there with my ear pressed up against the phone for awhile in shock. There were a lot of things that shocked me in that speech, but the one that shocked me the most was that she was 100 right. _

_The day after the break-up; I still hadn't changed and I had cried about 12 buckets of tears. It was morning and I felt fingers brush some hair from my hair. I looked up confused and was met with the ocean. Spencer. _

_She looked down and almost whispered, "Um…I came to get my stuff." I was confused, "Why?" I asked. "Amy said I could stay with her for awhile and I agreed." I was scared and shocked. Amy…asshat Amy. Sam's cousin? "What." I yelled, not at her but towards her. "Why the hell would you do that?" I continued. "I thought that it would be awkward between the two of us now." I hadn't thought about that. I breathed in and out slowly, hoping to control my temper._

_I noticed her shy way and walked over towards her and picked up her face in between my hands. I thought for a second, wondering what my choices where, nothing, I didn't have any other choices. "Ok." I whisper. She looks shocked. "What…just ok?" she yelled at me. I turned sharply and stared at her. I had never seen this side of Spencer, and in a different scene, I would have thought that she was hot, but not when the anger that she was feeling was directed towards me._

"_What do you want me to tell you? That you shouldn't go with Amy? You already know you shouldn't. What I was a complete ass the last time we met and that I really sorry? You know that too." I yell back at her waiting for her to respond. She didn't though. She stayed quiet for awhile and then finally said "I'll just go get my stuff." I didn't watch her go like last time. I need to make plans, I need ideas and ways to make those ideas work, and I needed Sam. I left her there; she probably didn't want to see me anyways. _

That was the last time I saw her before I made my plans. I had to beg (I mean on my hands and knees) Sam to help me out. Now the only question was if she would show up at all.


	8. Take it

Chapter 8 "Maybe"  
SPENCER'S P.O.V

I rang the doorbell once, waited, twice, still nothing. I was beginning to wonder if she even wanted me here. I scoffed and rang a third time. Finally the door opened and the light from the room spilt out across the lawn.  
Earlier that day "I should be leaving." I say heading for the door, but before I can even reach for the bronze doorknob, Amy's hand shots in front of mine and slams her body into it.  
"What the hell?" I asked shocked by her actions. I watch as she leans onto the frame of the door with a smug smile. "Preventing you from making the biggest mistake of your life." she answers. "What?" I ask playing the dumb card. "Oh...tsk tsk." she says moving her finger from side to side in front of my face. I was just about to grab her finger and break it when she suddenly moved back to the door. "I think we both know who your going to be seeing you tonight." she finishes with a trace of anger in her voice. "I have to go." I yell and she pushes me into the coffee table (like in the show). "What the hell is fucking wrong with you?" I yell picking myself up. "Spencer..I'm sorry." "Ofcourse you are." I spat as I shove her out of my way. "If you walk out now, you can't come back"  
she said, thinking that it would change my mind. It did, but only for a second before I turned the handle and walked out.  
Present Day "Hey" "Hey" I answer automatically. "Come in." she says as she ushers me into our house. "So...how have you been." I ask after 2 glasses of wine and 20 minutes later. "I've been beter." she answered shortly. I nod, understanding. "How's Amy?" she asks as she takes another drink from her cup. "Fine." I answer. She raises her eyebrow questioningly. "How long have you two been together." she asks slightly angered. "How's Aiden." I challenged. She looks down guiltily. "Haven't seen him." she said with tears in her eyes. I nod. "Me and Amy...it never happened." I say quietly. She looks up suddenly.  
"What?" she asks with a gleam of hope in her eyes. I take another drink. "We were never together, never will be." I finish with a nod for good measure. She nods slowly and asks,  
"Why?" I felt stunned. 'What!?' "You wanted me to get with Amy?" I stammered. "No...no"  
she says, "But why didn't you?" she asks inquisitively. I lift my sleeve and show her the bruises. "What..." she trailed off. Quickly she sat up. "Ash?" I whisper. She jumped up reached for her coat, quickly putting in on before I figured everything out. "Ash!" I call out to her. I run to slam the door shut. "Let me go Spencer." she yells kicking the door . "No." I answer. "What?No?" she asks obviously confused. "I left." I say quietly. She looked shocked. "She told me to choose." I start. Understaning crosses her features. She nods and lowers her head. "I still can't believe she touched you." she says angerly.  
"Relax." I say grabbing her shoulder to pull her back. She breathes in and out and nods yet again. "Okay?" I ask. "Yeah." she says softly. "Okay." I reply.  
2 hours and 3 bottles of wine later "And I just had NO idea." Ash yells drunkenly as we both start laughing. "Oh.  
I missed this." she says laying back on the couch. That sobered me up quite a bit.  
"You did." "Yep." she answered. "I was selfish, conceited, stuck-up." I nod after each.  
"Thanks." she replies sarcastically. I smile and say, "Anytime." "So..." she straightens herself up (no pune intended), "are you dating anyone?" I snort, "What?" she asks.  
"Nothing." I say trying to quiet the laughter that was spilling from my mouth.  
"Ok then" she said returning back to topic. "No." I say simply, leaning against the couch frame. "No?" "No" "Ok" "Yeah" she trys to shly look over, not gonna happen. "Why?" I ask quietly. "Why what?" she asks knowing what I was talking about.  
"Why did you cheat? Why Aiden? Why did you break my heart? Ash, you shattered it to millions of tiny pieces." I didn't notice till then that I was crying. "Ssh, ssh"  
she said softly as she stroked my blonde hair. "I just don't get it." I say lifting myself from her reach. "I don't either." she says truthfully. I nod for her to continue, 'She better give me something more then 'I don't either.' I think. She sighed. "It was because you wouldn't..." I interrupt her with the answer, "have sex with you." she nods and looks down. "Fine." I say after awhile. "Fine what?" she asks surprised. "Fine fine." I yell as I quickly strip off my jacket and tank top. I silently unbuckle my belt and unsnap my jeans. I push her into the counter with my body. I whisper into her ear as she turns around to face the counter, "If this is what you want...then take it." she turns around. 


	9. SelfControl

Chapter 9- Self-Control

Ashley's P.O.V

Self-control, do I have enough of it? Probably not, but in my defense I never really needed it…till now. I turn towards her and try to collect my thoughts. "Spencer. Seriously, we can't do this." I say softly. My drunken state seemed to have evaporated into thin air when she pushed me into the counter with her AMAZING body.

"Why, I thought this was what you wanted." She yelled angered. "No…no I didn't want this." I yell back crying.

"Yes you did! All you want is what you can't have." She yells first but quickly quiets it to a soft whisper.

"I wanted this to be special, perfect." I say leaning forwards.

"First off, you didn't care how you got it, just that you DID get it. And secondly, about you wanting it perfect, (scoff) no you didn't, you just wanted to be my first." She says in an icy cold manner with bitterness seeping through every word.

"What?" I asked confused. With someone that looked like Spencer and had her confidence, all the girls should have been ALL over her. I knew this wasn't going to be her first time ever, but her first time with a girl.

She stops moving and leans into the hug that I'm providing (aka the one I didn't even know I was giving). "Spencer…it's okay. Seriously." I whisper. I feel her nod into my shoulder and I sigh with relief. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm sorry for what I was put you through." I say bolder. She looks up surprised then begins to pace nervously back and forth.

"I don't know what to do." She confesses to me so softly that I can barely make it out.

"What do you mean?" I ask as she stops pacing in front of me.

"I want to be with you," she starts and I grin, "but," then it slowly recedes, "I know I shouldn't go back to you."

I start to cry, "Why?" I scream.

"Ashley, you cheated on me!" she yells back and continues. "Girl, guy, it didn't matter to you. You pretty much fucked anything with two legs."

I sit there stunned. "How dare you…" I begin but she interrupts me,

"No. How dare YOU!" she screams back. She was right, I realize. I was whorish, getting anything I wanted…well…not her obviously, scoff. "You probably had sex 12 more times after I left, no more interruptions from your girlfriend." 'On the contrary, I haven't had sex in 2 weeks (since she left me), didn't even finish off Aiden, insert scoff sadly (just joking)' all this means is that this current spot in time…I was incredible horny.

"I'm sorry." I say lamely. What else was there for me to say?

"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused me?" she asks rhetorically. I shake my head no and she continues. "I come home to find my girlfriend and my ex-boyfriend about to have sex on my couch. How am I supposed to react, they way any other human being would, I leave. But, I noticed that the last time, it wasn't me leaving." She finishes as she leaves and drives away in her car. My situation just went from bad to worse. Am I going to stop trying, no way in hell.

Spencer's P.O.V

It's been four weeks, a little over a month since the last time I saw Ash. I moved my stuff out of Amy's place two days after the "incident" and moved into my friend, Kyla's apartment.

Kyla is a sweet girl, 20 years old with straight brown hair and big brown eyes (just like Ashley's….no don't think about her). I meet Kyla through her sister Lisa, who was in my math class back in 7th grade. We became close friends immediately, even though she's older then me. When I called her, not 20 minutes after my last talk with Ashley and told her what happened, she offered me free board at her place, who was I to refuse?

I ask myself on my way to work, 'Will Ashley ever stop trying?' I smirk and answer myself, "Nope. When she finds something or someone she wants, she doesn't stop." That's what I'm secretly hoping for. I smile as I try to picture what stupid, yet incredibly sweet thing she'll do next. Maybe it well be enough for me. I sigh and lean against the steering wheel, "Or not." I say as I look across the street, where Ashley is making out with Aiden. "Well…doesn't this fucking suck." I say as I drive away.


	10. All's Fair in Love and War

Chapter 10- All's Fair in Love and War

Spencer's P.O.V

"Hey Spencer." I hear from behind me as I descend the stairs in my work outfit. After I got together with Ashley, I got a job as an assistant sound engineer at Voice Records.

"Oh hey Chloe" I say turning to see her running down the stairs after me.

"Hey" she says out of breath.

I laugh and say, "Do you want me to get you some water, or an inhaler?" she laughs too and replies back,

"No…but coffee would be nice." I laugh again.

"Only iced-coffee for me, have you felt the weather today, its 110 degrees today." She grins and says,

"Okay…let's go get some iced-coffee then." I hesitate. I mean after the whole Ashley/Aiden incident, not three hours ago, I didn't know if I was up to hanging out with someone. But I answered with an "Okay" and a smile, I mean did Ashley hesitant? No.

One Hour Later

"So she was just in the street…making out with your ex?" she asks as she takes another sip from her sixth Java Chip iced-coffee.

"Yup." I answer looking down at the table. The coffee mini-date was going amazing. Chloe was great. She reminds me of the look and voice of Kristen Stewart.

"That sucks." She says looking sincerely at me. Then she laughs and starts to lighten the mood, "Well…she'll be totally jealous when you bring your girlfriend to meet her." I am most defiantly confused.

"What girlfriend?" I ask.

"Me ofcourse." I think about it. Maybe…no I couldn't…but I could….but I shouldn't…but I will.

"Okay." "Okay lets go." She says with a laugh and a smile as she leads the way out of Starbucks.

2 Weeks Later

"God Ashley…stop calling." I yell over the phone as it rings for the fifth time today.

"Actually it's Chloe not Ash and secondly, I don't think I'll be able to stop calling you anytime soon."

"I always wanted a stalker." I sing happily. I hear her laugh in the background.

"That wouldn't really surprise me." She says still laughing. After she stops I continue the conversation.

"Hey." I start. "Hey." I hear her laugh over the phone again.

"Sorry about the introduction. Ash has been calling non-stop today." "Obviously." She interrupts.

"Yeah." I laugh.

"We as in you and I are hitting Gang of Four tonight." "Okay" I say hesitantly. She laughs again and says,

"It's the hottest club in LA" "Okay…then I'm in." "Good." "Bye babe." She says

"Later." I answer smiling.

Ever since I began dating Chloe, I've been thinking about Ashley less and less. It started off as something to make Ash jealous about, but now…it just wasn't. Chloe was sweet, calm in tight situations, clever, witty , hot (scoff) and had a very perverted sense of humor. She was nothing like Amy or Ashley…god bless that.

Chloe's P.O.V

I just got off the phone with Spencer and I turn to face Ashley. "She'll be there." I answer simply. This started off as a way to get some money for school, but I quickly fell for Spencer.

"Okay…good. Now just stick to the plan." She says as she leaves.

I meet Ashley through Liz; a friend of a friends. She explained to me that her girlfriend, Spencer Carlin just broke up with her. She then offered 45,000 dollars if I could get Spencer to start dating her again. I agreed.

"I want Spencer." I say as I get ready to meet her. "And I won't let Ash get in my way. All's fair in love and war."

3rd Person P.O.V

Little did she know that Ashley had forgotten her purse in the apartment and went back to get it, just in time to hear Chloe set the rules. She snickered and whispered to no one, "Yes…all IS fair in love and war." As she pulled her phone from her back pocket and hit the number 3, "Hello…"

**A/N- What one should I write more for, Their Love, their War or this fanfic? Thanks for all the reviews. The more reviews I get, the more I write…actually, they more school is boring the more I write, BUT I do love all the reviews so keep it up.**


	11. Call it

Chapter 11- Call it

Ashley's P.O.V

"Hello Samantha." I say picking at my nails.

"Hello Ms. Davies." answers the shrill voice of Samantha Christian.

"I need you to find some dirt on someone." I continue after we had done some small talk.

"Who?" she asks. I smile in anticipation.

"Chloe Jamison."

"Done…if you don't mind me asking Ms. Davies, why Ms. Jamison?" she asks just above a whisper.

"She has something I need." I say mysteriously. Samantha stops asking questions and finishes with a "Goodbye Ms. Davies." "Samantha, have a wonderful night." "Thank-you Ms. Davies, you too."

I hang up feeling satisfied with myself. I didn't think Spencer would go for someone like Chloe, but she did. That though alone angered me. I have to admit though, Chloe gave me a lot of valuable information. Spencer thought I would go back to Aiden; it made me sad knowing that she didn't trust me enough anymore, then again, I don't blame her. 'I wouldn't trust myself either' I think. I get in my car and put in my favorite cd of the week, Metro Station's self titled album. I laugh as the wind moves my semi-long curly hair. 'God, tonight is going to be hilarious.' I think to myself giving off a slight chuckle.

Gang of Four that night

Spencer's P.O.V

"This looks…interesting." I finish lamely as Chloe grins and leads me to the club entrance.

"Hey Clarence." Chloe yells over the mass that is growing by the second in front of the club.

"Chloe Jamison, my favorite niece…" he looks down at me, "and her friend…Spencer right?" he asks her.

"Yup, that's Spencer." She says pointing to me. The big man aka the bouncer grabs me into a hug and whispers,

"Hurt her, and I'll have your head." I nod vigorously. "Good." He says loudly as he lets us into the darkened club.

The sounds of Katy Perry's Hot n' Cold come blaring from the massive speakers. "I love this song, come on." Chloe yells as she grabs my hand and pulls me onto the barely lit dance floor. We dance well into eleven o'clock.

"I need a drink." I yell as I leave her with a crazy looking red head whose name I don't remember. I sit down at the bar stool. "Hey" I yell over the bass as I wave the bartender over.

"Yeah?" he asks

"Two waters" I yell as he nods in acknowledgement.

"Hey Spencer." I turn slowly to the source of that raspy voice.

"Ashley." I say back to her with a nod and a small smile. The bartender comes back with two bottles of water and hands them to me. "Thanks." I yell and he grins at me. I stand up and start walking back to Chloe only to be pulled back by Ashley, "What do you want Ashley?" I ask annoyed. She looks at me, completely at a lost for words.

"Dance with me." She commands as she pulls us both out to the dance floor.

We dance but I notice how it is nothing like the way I danced with Chloe. There was a lot more grinding involved now, not that I wasn't enjoying it ofcourse. I look over to where I saw Chloe ten minutes ago. She's not there anymore. "Where's Chloe?" I ask to no one in particular.

"Who?" Ash yells back. I must have forgotten to mention Chloe.

"Chloe Jamison, my girlfriend." I say softly.

"Oh" "Yeah" I nod solemnly.

"So…" she starts.

"Yeah…so…" I try and continue miserably. She just nods and then grins which she quickly replaces with a frown.

"So…do you know anything about this girl?" she asks.

"Well…I work with her and she's really kind…" Ashley cuts me off with her tongue. As my hand runs through her hair and her hands rub my lower back, I feel myself growing weaker, wanting more. I know what I want, but can I and only I have it? I pull back and stay quiet for a long while after the kiss. Then I burst, "What the hell are you doing?" I yell at her. She doesn't answer, just points to the stage. I look up and there is Chloe with some brown haired girl in a heated lip lock. "Who is that?" I ask more with awe that this has happened twice then surprise or surprisingly, hurt. Ashley obviously knows her.

'Her girlfriend, Blair." She answers simply. I'm stunned. Would Chloe lie? Maybe. I answer myself.

I pull a coin out of my pocket and ask Ashley, "Heads or tails?"

"What?" she asks confused.

"If you guess right, I'll come back to you, but, if you guess wrong," I look at her she seemed so lost and lonely. I restart. "If you guess wrong, I'm lost forever. Are you willing to call it?" I ask waiting for an answer. She swallows hard but answers, "Heads."

We both watch as I pop the coin in the air and it turns repeatedly. We hear a 'clink' and look to see how it landed; where we would stand, together or apart.

**A/N-Cliffhanger…dun dun dun. Hope you like the chapter, I had fun writing it. Thanks again for the amazing reviews.**


	12. Once together, Never apart

Chapter 12- Once Together, Never Apart

3rd person P.O.V

Just as Ashley goes to look at the coin, Spencer puts her foot on the tiny piece of silver. "What are you doing Spence?" Ashley asked confused. This was Spencer's idea anyways.

"I just wanted you to know…" Ashley interrupts her by picking her up and staring down at the nickel.

"Heads." She states proudly. Spencer doesn't say a thing, just watches Ashley's happy-dance. "God, I'm so glad that the suspense is over." Ashley said wiping away imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Yup" Spencer answers simply. Ashley finally realizes that Spencer isn't actually happy with the outcome.

"Spencer why would you make that bet if you…" Ash was quieted by Spencer's hand on her mouth. She was wearing the biggest smile, while Ashley is wearing a confused, surprised expression.

"Breath Ashley. I knew it was 50/50 ok? She asks shaking her head in amusement. "Either way…" she leans into Ash and bites her lip, "I win." She finishes as she back away from Ashley who was thinking and hoping she was gonna get whole hell of a lot more.

"Tease." Ash grumbles looking down glum even though she was happier now then she had been in the last four months. "So, we're together?" Ash asks as she wraps her arms around Spencer's slender waist.

"I guess we are." She answers with a shy smile.

"Wait…" Spencer says just as she and Ash were about to walk back into the club. She had forgotten something.

"Yeah?" Ash asked distracted. Since she and Spence had gotten back together, she had been on cloud nine. Spencer snaps her fingers lightly, waking Ash from her haze.

"I forgot to mention that I'll be moving back." She says walking into the smoke filled room with Ashley following with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Spencer?" They hear from behind them. Spencer and Ashley turn to face Chloe.

"Oh hey Chloe." Spencer said shortly.

"What's wrong babe?" Chloe asked.

"No…no babe." Spencer said hotly as she pulled her hand from Chloe's grip.

"So…you two finally back together?" Chloe asks angered.

"Yes, yes we are." Spencer says proudly.

"Ashley Ashley Ashley." Chloe chided.

"Ash…how does she know your name?" Spencer asked surprised. Ash was wearing a deer caught in the headlights expression.

"What? You didn't tell her Ash?" Chloe asked slightly…no really amused by Ashley's jitters and Spencer's angered look directed at her new "girlfriend". Spencer now begins to put two and two together but stays silent as the other two girls stare murderously at each other. "Ashley here," Chloe began as she pointed to Ash. "Payed me to date you, 45,000 dollars actually." She finishes.

Spencer's face go through many, many different emotions. Anger, hurt, surprise…and…happiness? 'If Ash wouldn't have had Chloe date me, then I wouldn't ever have gotten back together with her.' Spencer thinks. Both Ash and Chloe watch expectingly, Chloe with a cocky smile, Ash with fear present in her eyes.

"Okay." Spencer says slowly.

"What?" both girls ask not understanding Spencer's answer.

"Okay."

"Okay what?"

"Okay…Chloe you used me for money, cheated on me… and played me." Spencer says looking pointly at Chloe who simply nods guiltily. "And Ash…" changing her victim, "you cheated on me, lied to me and payed someone else to date me." Spencer said slightly angered at just the thought, as Ash nodded and began her monologue.

"I heard you saw Aiden and I?" Ash began as Spencer nods her head yes. "At the store?" Ash questions again and Spencer nods her head. "Aiden thought that I was lieing when I told him that "we" could never be together. I wasn't though." She said running her fingers through her brown hair. "He kissed me when he saw your car coming. I tried to pull away but he was too strong." She finished. Spencer nods and finishes her speech,

"If you would have let me finish, I would have told you that I like being with Chloe," she said as Chloe smiled knowing that she had won while Ashley looked down in defeat and dread. "but I love being with you." She finishes as Ashley's eyes shot up and a smile as big as Texas graced her features. She picked Spencer up in her arms and whispered, "I love being with you too, don't ever forget that."

"Nope, never. You know what they say about true love? Once together, never apart." Spencer replied with a smile. Chloe had left to find her girlfriend, Blair making out with a stripper named Serena.

"No…that's not how it ends." I voice comes from behind the couple. There was Aiden looking at them with a smug smile with Paula and Christine.

"So Ashley…is there something you have to tell us?" Christine asks seriously.

"No…" Ashley begins but Aiden stops her.

"It's okay Ash, she knows about the baby already."

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews again. I'll try and update every day or every other day depending. Yes I did throw a curve ball in there with the baby idea. I was going to end the story here but just in the spur of the moment decided, that with all the great reviews I'm getting, that I should continue. Thanks a bunch.**


	13. Exceptional Beings

Chapter 13- Exceptional Beings

3rd Person P.O.V

"Baby?" Ashley asked stunned.

"Yeah hun," Aiden started as he slung his arm around her shoulders. Ashley quickly moved away, facing Spencer. Spencer's eyes were asking the question, 'What baby?' and hopefully, Ashley thought, my eyes are responding back with 'There is no baby.' Spencer nodded in understanding and grabbed Ashley's hand.

"Our baby." Aiden finished, angered at Ashley's lack there of love towards him.

"Mom." Ashley started as she faced her mother. "I'm not pregnant." She said sincerely.

"Ashley…there's nothing to be scared of." Christine said as she wrapped a protective arm around her only child. "Aiden is willing to marry you before the child is born." Christine finished nodding in gratitude at her future son-in-law.

"What? No." Ashley said quickly pulling away.

"Ashley!" Spencer yelled as she was pulled away by both Aiden and Paula.

"What are you doing with her?" Ashley asked screaming and trying to get to her girlfriend, but her mother and some of Aiden's friends held her back. Both Ashley and Spencer were crying by now.

"Aiden has informed us that Spencer here…" Christine began pointing towards Spencer as she grabbed a chunk of Aiden's hair and pulled it tight. He gave a yelp in response and loosened his grip on Spencer. Spencer easily got away from Paula and ran towards Ashley. "was going to get in the way." Christine finished quietly as Spencer and Ashley began a heated lip lock. Paula was shocked, Aiden was furious and Aiden's cronies, Zach and Victor were so turned on by this girl on girl action that they forgot why they were even there.

"Stop now." A chill voice commanded. Spencer and Ashley didn't stop till they heard the soft click of the gun. They didn't talk or move, just stood there with scared expressions on their faces.

"Listen good…you're gonna marry me and have our baby…got it?" Aiden screamed at Ashley who turned to Spencer and wrote something into her palm with a back marker that made Spencer tear up instantly. Spencer nodded slowly and walked backwards towards Paula. "Lets go." Aiden snarled as he grabbed Ashley's hand and dragged her along.

Ashley was crying silent tears as she moved past the group. Aiden was too far ahead to notice, when Ashley leant over and whispered something into Spencer's ear. Spence smiled slightly and nodded as Ash kept walking.

After the pair had left, Paula, Christine and Spencer stood still for a while. Spencer silently stood up from her seat and walked towards the door that Ash and Aiden had walked through not thirty minutes ago. "How long has it been?" Spencer asked quietly as she picked up her jacket and turned.

"Twenty seven minutes." Paula answered knowing that Spencer had meant Ashley and Aiden. Spencer nodded again and waited.

"Tell me at exactly thirty minutes passed." Spencer said. Both women looked at her confused but didn't ask a thing, just pulled out their watches and watched the second hand move.

"Now." Paula said three minutes later.

Spencer opened the door and walked into the growing darkness. She opened her 2006 Acura TL's door and sat down onto the leather seats. As the car purred to life and The Hush Sound's Medicine Man (A/N- best song ever) came out softly through the speakers.

As she was about to pull out of the club, Paula and Christine ran out yelling. Spencer rolled down her window and stopped the car.

"Where are you going?" Paula asked out of breath.

"Clearwater Texas." Spencer said quietly.

"Why?" Christine asked confused.

"That's where my heart is."

"Ashley." Both Christine and Paula answered. Paula then leant in towards Spencer so that Christine couldn't hear her.

"Why Ashley? We can find you another girl." Paula said nodding for extra measures.

Spencer looked at her mother astonished. Paula was stilling waiting for an answer though, not recognizing the look on her daughters face. Spencer then smiled fondly as she answered, "She is an exceptional being." Spencer then pulled down her sun glasses and back out of the dark and onto the highway.

**A/N- Short chapter I know, but it's better then nothing right?**


	14. Live Until You Die

Chapter 14- Live Until You Die

Spencer's P.O.V

As my car races past the exits, "Science vs. Romance" by Rilo Kiley blasting from my speakers, I notice something a little off. Maybe I'm delusional but I think I see someone up ahead. There, standing off from the highway with a broken car beside them is a blond with grayish greenish colored eyes; her thumb sticking up in the air. I know I shouldn't have, but I pulled over my Acura and stopped, maybe 8 feet in front of her. "Get in." I yell out as I open the passenger door for her. She hesitantly walks forward and looks into the car. Not seeing who she expected, she gave a light laugh and threw her camo army styled bag in the back seat. She sits down and buckles up.

"Hi I'm Battle Kane." She says sticking her hand out at me.

"Spencer Carlin." I say shaking her warm hand.

"Where are you headed?" she asks after a while of only the soft voices of one of my favorite bands, Stars.

"Texas." I answer simply.

She nods and says, "Well, my grandma…she lives in Houston, maybe we could…" I stop her from continuing some lame ass homesick story.

"I'm going to Clearwater."

"Oh…okay." She sighs defeated. I sigh also and turn back to look at her quickly, she has something…an air about her which gives off an innocent and naïve vibe. She's tall and well built, with a slight tan and no makeup what so ever on.

"Hey…" I start as I touch her should, she looks over at me cautiously. "Where you from?" I ask.

"Hartford." She answers me after a brief pause. I smirk. "What?" she asks obviously noticing my facial expression.

"Nothing." I say laughing.

"No…what?" she asks now laughing too.

"I don't know." I finish lamely as our laughter quiets. She nods and changes the cd. "What _are_ you doing?" I ask in a shocked state of disbelief.

"I don't want to listen to some trashy techno from the 80's." Battle says teasing me.

"What ever." I say in my fake valley-girl voice.

"Uh huh." Battle continues on my earlier valley-girl voice. We laugh and continue in our conversation. After about three hours later, we are just entering Arizona.

It was around two o'clock pm when we arrived at an okay looking motel. "This…is where we're staying?" Battle asks confused.

"Yep." I answer simply as I exit my car. Battle quickly follows and runs to catch up to me. I open the door for her and she smiles shyly with a nod of acknowledgement. I smile back and pull her towards the check-in desk.

"Carlin." I say slowly so that the guy at the counter can check on his computer. He looks me up and down.

"Spencer?" he asks.

"Yep." I say slightly annoyed.

"No…" He starts to blush profusely. "I'm Nick Torres." I think back to my childhood and recognize the name.

"Yeah…yeah I remember you." I say finally. He smiles and starts to tell me about his parents and his brother Wes. "Key." I mumble hoping to catch his attention.

"Right…key." He says blushing again. He hands me a silver key and points towards the stairs.

"Come on Battle." I say over my shoulder as I walk up the stairs. I hear her clatter up the stairs behind me. I smile and find our home for the night.

7 hours later aka 9 o'clock pm

"That was such a crappy movie." I say as I turn off the vcr.

"It was…okay." Battle says hesitantly. I give her a look. "Okay…your right…it did suck." She states, agreeing with me.

"Yeah…I know." I say smiling a cheekily. She chuckles but then abruptly stands up. She runs to the bathroom, not even closing the door behind her. I follow quickly and rub her back soothingly as she gags into the toilet. After about thirty minutes, Battle had some new clothes on, her teeth were brushed and she was eating her third piece of bacon pizza. "What happened…in the bathroom." I ask as I turn off the tv. She sighs and leans back onto the big, overstuffed bed.

"Only if you answer why your going to Texas first." She compromises. I sigh and lean back also.

"Her name's Ashley Davies." I turn to face her. "She's the only person I want to be with and some dickhead pretty much abducted her." I yell as another wave of guilt and anger smashes into me.

"Okay…okay." She soothes as I lay back into her and start to cry. After a 15 minute block of just feeling sorry for myself, I lean onto my elbow and ask the question that has been plaguing my mind all night.

"What happened in the bathroom?"

She leans up and looks into my eyes. She obviously found something, good or bad. She sighs and says, "It's normal for someone in my condition." She answers it way too vaguely for my liking.

"That's not an answer." I say with an edge in my voice.

"I have Breast Cancer Spencer." She says sadly as I protectively wrap an arm around her slim frame and let tears fall upon her golden hair.

"How do you live so fearlessly?" I ask confused.

She answers quiets, "I won't let fear control the rest of my life. I just plan to really live until I die. No if ands or buts, I plan to experience everything that I'll miss years from now."

**A/N- Yeah I know, why have Battle in the story if she's just gonna die? My friends asked me that. I plan on making Battle a HUGE part in my story. BTW, Battle's character is based off of Sara Ryan's "Empress of the World" character, Battle Hall **_**Davies**_** which is why I didn't use her "real" name. Thanks for the reviews again.**


	15. Cat Fight

Chapter 15- Help in the Weirdest Places

3rd person P.O.V

"Why are you really going to Houston anyway?" Spencer asks yawning as she stretches her arms.

"My friend Alex goes to a boarding school up there." Battle answers happily.

"What she like?" Spencer asks trying to get info about this mystery girl. Battle laughs lightly as she answers.

"17 years old, brown hair and eyes, moved from Mexico when she was 8…" she lists until Spencer clasps her hands around the younger girls' mouth.

"Okay, I get it. She amazing." Spencer says moving her hand from Battles mouth.

"Will you take me?" Battle begs as she gives Spencer her signature puppy dog eyes. Battle or Ashley? On one hand, Battle was a great kid, and Spencer felt the need to help the young cancer victim out in anyway she could, but on the other hand, there was Ashley. Ashley…the love of her life. Something in her heart though, told her to go with Battle. Spencer thinks a while and nods solemnly.

"Okay." She answers stiffly but quickly tries to cover it with a fake smile as not to make Battle feel guilty. It was her decision after all.

"Yeah." Battle yells as she jumps up and down. Spencer laughs again and hopes that she is making the right decision after all.

After a full night of listening to only rap, they had finally arrived a Hushwood Boarding School for Girls, home of the best dance team in the country, the Hushwood Ferns. "Finally." Spencer yells as she parallel parks her car and begins to get out.

"Stop being to damn dramatic." Battle chides as she too gets out and begins walking towards the pink stoned building. Spencer didn't move an inch though. The boarding school was huge. Towers, courtyards, 4 stories with 20 million window and security at every entrance.

"Holy crap." Spencer says softly as she walks up to a very impatient Battle.

"Lets go." Battle says as she grabs Spencer by the collar of her soft gray cotton shirt.

They had been in waiting in this overly stuffy room with its pink hard padding of the chairs and only the so called "calming" presence of wind chimes in the background. "Mrs. Wilkins is ready to see you dears." A red headed secretary said as she ushered the two girls into the wooden room. While Spencer seemed hesitant, Battle just waltz right into the dark, contained room.

"You must be Spencer." A tall woman of about 40 said as she reached out to take Spencer's hand.

"Yeah, that's me." Spencer answered, nervous for some unknown reason.

"And Battle." The woman continued as she eyed the other girl. "What a pleasure to see you dear." Mrs. Wilkins finished as her eyes scanned Battle quickly.

"And you." Battle said calmly. Battle then leaned over and whispered into Spencer's ear, "Alex Nunez." Spencer nodded in understanding and looked back at Mrs. Wilkins as she turned to go back to her desk.

"I'm here to talk to Alex Nunez." Spencer said clearly from her spot next to the wooden door. She obviously knew who Spencer was talking about by the look on her face.

"Ah yes. Alex Nunez." Mrs. Wilkins said as she grabbed a folder from her bottom shelve. Battle rolled her eyes as Spencer looked curiously at the manila folder.

"What's that?" she asked after a few silent moments. Battle sighs loudly as Mrs. Wilkins smiles.

"Alex Nunez has done a lot of…of interesting things in her years at Hushwood." Spencer took the hint and stopped Mrs. Wilkins from revealing more by a wave of her hand.

"Stop…I don't care, just bring her here." Spencer says seriously.

Mrs. Wilkins rolls her eyes as she makes an announcement, "Alex Nunez to the headmistresses' office immediately, Alex Nunez to the headmistresses' office immediately."

They waited awhile till they heard the secretary, "Alex…nice to see you again." Alex laughs.

"You too Christina, what has it been…almost 2 days, that's a record for me." Then the door opened and in walked a tan, Mexican girl that fit Battle's description word for word. Alex's eyes automatically locked with Battles first which made her face brake out with a huge grin. "Well well well, if it isn't little Battle Rae Kane." Alex said lightly as Battle snacked and ran into Alex's awaiting arms. They whispered between each other, not noticing the other two.

"Uh hum" Mrs. Wilkins said blushing. They quickly stopped what they were doing and quietly stepped back. Battle smiled as she locked eyes with Spencer. She then grabbed Alex by her arm and dragged her to Spencer who was looking slightly amused.

"This is Spencer. Spencer, this is Alex." Both girls grinned and said hello to one another. They had both, obviously heard a lot about the other.

"And that's Fleur Delatorre." Alex said as she pointed out a blond hair, blue eyed girl sitting beside some other girls. "She's a French exchange student." Alex explained disgusted.

"Why don't you like her?" Spencer asked cluelessly. Both Alex and Battle quickly spun around but before either could tell Spencer anything, a blond haired girl on a skateboard rammed into Alex. But instead of Alex yelling at the poor girl (which she had done like 12 times already), she smiled and helped the girl up.

"Lil you ok?" she asked the blond concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine." Lilly said as she faced Battle. They hugged and introduced everyone to each other. The blond was 16 year old Lilly Truscott aka the leader of the "bad girls" at Hushwood Boarding School for Girls.

"And that's Miley Stewart." Alex pointed out a brown haired girl, "she's a plastic." Spencer nodded in understanding.

"What no one knows is that I know who everybody likes." Battle whispered into Spencer's ear, stressing the everybody. Spencer nodded for her to continue.

"Hey…stop staring at me you dyke." A girls accented voice screamed across the courtyard before Battle could continue. They all turned to look at a brown haired girl being shoved by Fleur, Miley and two of their friends.

"Stop it." Alex and Lilly yelled as they rushed to the girls aid.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked pointing towards the girl.

"That's Hermione Granger." Battle said as she also began walking slowly towards the brawl that had started. Now Fleur, Miley and their friends were going up against, no only Hermione, but a bunch of other girls too. While Fleur and her friends slapped and grabbed their opponents' hair, Alex, Lilly and their friends were punching and kicking their way to the brushy haired girl. Mrs. Wilkins heard the shouting from inside the building and quickly headed out with a few teachers in tow. They quickly broke up the fight and separated the girls.

"You, you, and you." She shouted as she pointed towards the three groups of girls. "Come with me." She finished. The girls filled in behind their headmistress but that didn't stop them from snickering and jeering at the other cliques.

--In the Building--

"Hermione Granger, Lena Kilgarsas, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood." Mrs. Wilkins turned her attention to another group. "Fleur Delacore, Paige Malchuckson, Serena van der Woodsen, Miley Stewart, and Nicola Lancaster." Then to the group that contained Alex and Lilly, "Lillian Truscott, Blair Woodorf, Alex Nunez and Bridgette Vreeland. Detention for all of you." She finished.

As Spencer and Battle are getting ready to leave, Alex and Lilly come out of nowhere. "We're coming with." Alex said as Spencer noticed their bags.

"What…no." Then Blair and Bridgette appeared out of the light of the boarding school, with bags just like Alex and Lilly's. "I don't have enough room." Spencer began but was silenced when Alex through her a tiny silver key. Alex, Blair, Lilly and Bridgette lead Spencer and Battle to a tour bus. "I'm not stealing a bus." Spencer stated determined not to let the girls go.

"Fine…then we are." Lilly said slowly as she waved her hand to the girls behind her. Then came 10 heads; Lena, Hermione, Fleur, Miley, Nicola, Luna, Ginny and Paige. Fleur stepped forwards as the other girls began to load the bus.

"We heard your story, and we want to help you find zis Ashley girl."

**A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews, especially** **LoveAsh87 who manages to review almost every chapter…you rock. The people I got as "the girls" are from different books and movies, Fleur Delacore, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley are from Harry Potter, Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart are from Hannah Montana, Bridgette Vreeland and Lena Kilgarsas are from Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Paige Malchuckson and Alex Nunez are from Degrassi (which I don't watch, other the Palex), and finally Serena van der Woodsen and Blair Waldorf (don't know how to spell all of their last names) from Gossip Girl. Thanks again for the reviews and hopefully I'll update either Monday or Tuesday depending on how boring classes are.**


	16. Enemies in Love

Chapter 16- Love in Enemies

Spencer's P.O.V

"Turn that shit down!" I yell over the mic as we travel down the freeway at around 10 o'clock pm. I look back to see Hermione with her group sitting in the two front rows. Hermione leaning on Lena's shoulder and sleeping, Ginny lying across Luna. I suppress a smile at the sight. Both Lena and Luna are reading Wuthering Heights by Charlotte Bronte. (A/N-is that how you spell it?) About five or six rows back is Lilly with her friends, Bridgette with her blonde hair bobbing to some heavy metal song, Blair with her arms crossed and staring at Serena, while Alex is just sitting and staring into space. I overhear a little of Lilly's conversation with Alex, "I can't believe they actually came. I knew that Hermione and the girls would show…but not Fleur and her ass suckers." Alex must have been listening because she let out a laugh and nodded in agreement. I snicker at the comment too. In the very back are Fleur and her followers. Miley is practicing her singing (which actually sounds really good), Serena is writing in her diary and keeps looking up to meet Blair's stare, Paige is watching the lines on the side of the road and Fleur is multi-tasking between dancing and staring at Hermione's sleeping form. Paige then suddenly jumps up and makes her way towards me.

"Come on…live a little Spencer Marie Carlin." She says sitting down and patting my head like you would a dog. I hear Nicola (who had been missing most of the trip) come out from the bathroom with Battle close behind and take a seat next to Paige.

"How can you think with this shit on?" I question, now looking at Lena curiously. She laughs lightly and answers,

"I have absolutely no idea." I laugh also and realize that neither Paige nor Nicola are sitting with me now. I shrug, not caring and put my full attention back onto the road. So far, I mostly got along with Hermione and Lena surprisingly since in high school I was the top "bad girl". Both girls were sweet and caring while I went to Lilly and Alex if I needed some real dirt on somebody…like Fleur. Something was off with her and Hermione's relationship.

"Spencer…let Fleur take over for you now." Battle says as she guides Fleur down the aisle.

"Yes…let me take over for 'ou." Fleur says pushing me gently out of my seat. I must have looked surprised since she laughed and Battle took my arm, mumbling about how I was defiantly sleep deprived.

It was early morning aka 3 am when I walked past all the sleeping girls, ready to take my place back at the wheel when I noticed that Fleur was sleeping on the seats right behind the driver and Hermione (who wasn't even legally aloud to drive yet) was behind the wheel of the bus that all of us were on. "Hey…when did you take over?" I ask as I plop down next to her.

"About an hour ago." She says turning slightly to look at me.

I quickly turn her face back to the road and almost full out scream, "Eyes on the road!" She chuckles lightly but does as she's told. 'First time for everything.' I think to myself and smile as the memories flood back. Fleur begins to move and mumble something about how the English think that they are better then the French. Hermione and I laugh and I take this time to ask, "Why do you and Fleur fight so much?" she shrugs but doesn't look at me.

"Ask her…I honestly don't even know. We were actually semi friends in the beginning of the year…but that was before Miley and her friends got to her."

"What do you mean '…got to her." I ask.

She sighs but talks, "There was a rumor that I liked her and she freaked out…I mean…she went totally a-wall."

"Was it true?" I ask suddenly.

"At the time no." she says as she starts to fidget in her seat. We both look at the sleeping form of the French exchange student.

"I'll take over." I say as I watch her yawn. She nods in agreement. I take her spot and watch her walk back to her group. Surprisingly, I didn't notice that Lena was still awake and had moved over to make room for Hermione. I smile and watch as the two girls cuddle together and fall into a restless sleep.

Just as the dawn breaks, Fleur starts to move. "Good morning." I say.

"Morning." She answers quietly as she yawns and stretches her arms that most be stiff from the ride. She's the first of the girls to wake and I feel safe to ask the question that I had been wondering about since I began to drive again.

"What's up with you two?" I ask innocently as I move my eyes from her to Hermione. She chokes on her water and falls off her seat, though it most not have been very loud since none of the girls moved.

"What did you hear?" she hisses.

"Nothing." I answer calmly though I'm actually surprised that she would react that way unless… She nods and relaxes her grip on the seat holder.

"So…this Ashley girl…what iz she…a friend…" she trails off waiting for my answer.

"Girlfriend." I answer simply. She looks shocked but quickly recovers her cool exterior.

"Hmm…that's interesting."

"Yes very interesting." I say rubbing my chin in fake thought. She laughs a bit but suddenly turns serious.

"I'll tell 'ou but 'ou can't 'ell anyone." She whispers as I nod in agreement. "I kind of…'ort of like 'Ermione." She says looking around cautiously around the bus. I'm obviously stunned, I never thought that she would actually say that out loud, but in all honestly, this didn't really surprise me much. I had noticed the way Fleur stared at Hermione but wrote it off as a hatred filled glare. I guess that I was a bit off. She continues, "Miles likes Lilly, Serena likes Blair, and Paige has a thing for Alex." Now that confused me.

"Why hide it?" I ask wondering.

She shrugs but answers, "People expect 'omething different from me."

"So what?" I ask surprised at my anger. "You deserve to love and Hermione deserves to be loved." I continue.

She nods slowly and stands up. She walks to Hermione's sleeping figure and bends down. "'Ermione." Hermione mumbles something incoherent. "'Ermione?" she asks again.

This time Hermione answers with a gravelly, "What?" I notice that at the sound of Hermione's "new" voice, Fleur's eyes grew darker and I chuckled at to what she must be thinking about. Hermione finally opens her eyes and is defiantly surprised by the person in front of her. Fleur doesn't say a thing, she just leans down and kisses Hermione. Afterwards she waits hesitantly for Hermione's response. I knew that that moment changed everything. Fleur and Hermione went from enemies to girlfriends (or something along those lines), and at the moment in which Hermione leaned in again, everybody woke up.

**A/N- Hoped you liked the chapter. I know this one didn't deal with Ashley and Spencer's relationship, but I knew from the start that I wanted the girls to get together (def. one of my fav femslash couples, Fleur and Hermione that is). Thanks again for the reviews and hopefully by the first time you guys read this there will be a next chapter (after school is what I mean). Thanks again.**


	17. Picking Your Friends

Chapter 17- Picking

3rd person P.O.V

"What's going on here?" Miley screamed as she rushed up the aisle. Fleur looked timidly at Hermione which she most have expected because she just rolled her eyes. Fleur most have noticed it too because she looked like she was in deep thought. She then did something no one, not even Spencer thought she would…she leaned forward and…lets just say she showed everybody who she wanted. Miley and the other plastics were so stunned that they didn't even blink. Lena clapped ecstatically while even Lilly couldn't stop a smile from fanning across her face.

"What are you doing Fleur?" Paige yelled.

Fleur broke the kiss and replied, "What I should 'ave done the first 'ime I saw 'er." Hermione was grinning furiously and her face was beet red.

"Awww…Hermione is blushing." Ginny yelled grinning from ear to ear as the "bad girls" laughed which just made Hermione blush even more. Fleur put a protective arm her maybe…sort of girlfriend thing and smiled down at her.

"'Ermione Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" Fleur asked with a whole hell of a lot of confidence. But when Hermione didn't answer she began to get self-conscious.

Hermione opened her mouth, "Only…" all turned to stare at her. "If I pay on our first date." Fleur laughed but managed to shake her head yes. "Good." Hermione replied. The only ones that didn't seem happy about the new couple were the plastics.

Miley stood up and announced, "Us or her." Gesturing towards the group. Fleur looked so stunned but controlled her emotions rather well.

"Her." She answered simply as she sat down next to Luna.

"Hell yeah." Spencer yelled as the girls turned to see a 'Welcome to Clearwater' sign.

"Middle Motel…Middle Motel…" Spencer chanted as she drove down the newly paved main street.

"Middle Motel." Screamed Blair as, sure enough, a bland, white, two story house with an olive green sign over the door, declaring that it was indeed, Middle Motel. Spencer parked her car and quickly got out while the girls mumbled as they tried to open the buses doors. Spencer didn't notice them and had begun to head into the building.

"Spencer!" the girls shouted, making Spencer turn around.

"Oh shit…hang on." She yelled back as she ran to open the mechanical doors.

"Thank you." The plastics said, Miley at the lead as they strutted towards the metal double doors. Spencer turned to face the remaining girls but just got shrugs and confused expressions in return.

"Open the fucking door Miley." Spencer screamed at the closed door. When the remaining girls, lead by Spencer had arrived at their room, the door was already closed and locked.

"Fuck this shit." Blair said as she, Bridgette, Lilly and Alex came up the stairs from a coffee break, and Blair expertly pulled out her credit card, stuffed it in the door crack and jiggled it around. Finally the door opened.

"Shit yeah." Lilly announced, running into the room and jumping onto the beds that were already occupied by the remaining plastics.

"What the hell?" Serena shouted as the girls stormed in, claiming their territory. Spencer went directly to the two shelved dresser and opened it with a silver key that she produced from her jeans pocket. She opened the dresser and the girls clustered around her, expectantly.

Inside was a small packet of white paper. "Open it!" the girls chanted as one, not realizing that they were in the same room together, not fighting. Spencer nervously opened it and began to read. It took her about ten minutes to finish the two papers. Sometimes she laughed and giggled at some funny joke but there were also the times when she would start to look like she was going to cry.

"You doing okay Spence?" Battle asked, putting a comforting hand on Spencer's shaking shoulder. Spencer didn't answer, just rushed into the bathroom. Outside she could hear the girls arguing about what to do about Spencer. Both the leader of the plastics, Miley and the leader of the "bad girls", Lilly, gave their opinions. Miley wanted to just leave without Spencer while Lilly wanted to try and coax Spencer out of the bathroom. Hermione was the only one that hadn't spoken.

"What do you have to say about this Hermione?" Paige asked in a mocking tone. Spencer could practically hear Fleur growling through the door.

"Just let her cool down." Hermione said, choosing to ignore Paige's rude tone. Spencer silently thanked Hermione and walked out.

"Pack up." She said simply.

"What? Why?" yelled Miley. The plastics were the only ones that had a problem with this.

"Let's go then." Hermione said, grabbing her bag and Fleur's hand as she walked out of the door, closely followed by Luna, Lena, Ginny, Blair, Lilly, Alex and Bridgette. Battle walked over from her seat on the bed to engulf Spencer in a hug, muttering encouraging words in her ear.

As Spencer entered the bus, the girls all looked anxious to see where they would be heading next. The drove in silence till Fleur spoke up, "So?" she asked easily.

"Cora River Oklahoma." Spencer answered quietly to which none of the girls said a thing to.

**A/N- Next up Cora River (which I just made up BTW). Next chapter you will see Ashley again so don't turn away from the story yet. Trust me, major Spashley action in the chapter to come. Thanks again for reviews and I'm totally sorry about the lack there of chapter. Special thanks to LoveAsh87, you rock.**


	18. Getaway

Chapter 18- Getaway

"Will you two just shut the fuck up!" Spencer shouted from the front of the bus. Both Miley and Lilly sat down thinking that they had indeed won the argument. After they had left Clearwater, Fleur and Hermione had become inseparable, Miley and Lilly hadn't stopped fighting, and the rest of the girls went back to their normal bickering.

"We're here." Blair sang as she jumped down the aisle with Luna (who had become Blair's 'go to' girl). Serena snickered as she taunted Ginny mercilessly. Serena was about to tug on Ginny's hair when Luna's hand shot in front of hers, ripping it away from the pair. Serena got up and began to leave, but not before nodding her head in Blair's direction, which ofcourse was returned.

"What's with them?" Spencer asked Alex who was holding the map up for her.

"Don't know." Alex said harshly.

"Don't you want to know?" asked Spencer.

"No." Alex answered curtly.

"Okay…"Spencer trailed off confused.

"Here." Alex said as she thrust the map into Fleur's hands, who was busy with her journal. Alex didn't look back as she made her way down the aisle and to the bathroom.

Everyone was silent, (even Miley and Lilly, who Spencer learned, never shut up) for the rest of the ride. Spencer stopped the bus in front of the Matthews Dinner. "Food!" Blair shouted as she ran down the aisle, grabbed her bag and jumped off the bus.

"So dramatic." Serena said with a grin. Spencer laughed as she followed the group of girls (even Alex) into the plain dinner.

"Oh my god." Serena said quietly.

"What?" Spencer asked, confused by the girls expression. She turned towards the source of Serena's awe. There, not 7 feet from her was Ashley Davies. "Ash?" Spencer asked in a whisper. Ashley didn't budge. "Ashley." Spencer called out. Ashley quickly spun around, trying to find the source of Spencer's voice.

"Spencer?" she asked, lips quivering and eyes watering with tears. Spencer ran to embrace Ash, who was waiting helplessly.

Just then they heard Aiden call out, "Ash, come on and help with the food. You'll need more of it in you condition." Then a laugh. Spencer turned with a confused expression on her face. Ash quickly leapt up and walked towards Aiden but faced Spencer.

"Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes." She said quietly. Spencer nodded dumbly as she and Serena made they're way to the girls bathroom.

"Hey, we want to come." Alex said.

"Wait out here." Spencer ordered harshly. Alex jumped back like Spencer had hit her and moved towards Lilly. "Serena…how did you know that that was Ashley?" Spencer asked. Serena sniffled but answered anyway.

"She was my babysitter when I was younger." Spencer nodded as she opened the door.

They waited patiently for Ashley to return and just when Spencer was about to go out and get Ash, she appeared. "Ashley!" she cried out as she again ran to the older girl and hugged her like crazy, with the occasional kiss here or there. One thing that Spencer noticed was that this wasn't the same wild, crazy Ashley Davies; this was a new Ashley, one who looked scared and nervous. Something wasn't right. "Ash, what's wrong?" Spencer asked as she brushed some bangs from Ashley's face. "What is it?" Spencer tried again, but Ashley shook her head. "Okay." Spencer said as she stopped pushing for information. The girls stood in silence till they heard a bang on the door.

"Ashley…are you okay in there?" Aiden asked with concern. Ash didn't answer though because she was already halfway through the window above one of the stalls. "Ash?" Aiden asked again, slightly angered. Still no answer. Aiden began to ram his huge body into the thin wooden door, which immediately began to buckle. Luckily for Ash, Spencer and Battle had discussed the situation and had a plan already in the work.

Fleur, Miley, Paige and Nicola were currently distracting the owners of the dinner, which were all men, by shoving their boobies in their faces. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lena had already started up the bus and were driving around towards the back. Finally, Lilly, Alex, Battle and Bridgette were making their way towards Aiden, who was caught off guard by the attack.

Spencer, Ashley and Serena were waiting around the back by the time the bus showed up. Hermione, who was driving, immediately opened the door as Spencer rushed Ashley into one of the front seats. Hermione quickly turned the bus in a half circle and sped towards the front gate again. "Ash…this is Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Lena." Spencer said quietly as she pointed towards each girl, who in turn, grinned and said hello. Ash tried to smile back but couldn't so she nodded in reply. "What's wrong Ash?" Spencer asked again, concern laced her voice. Just as Ashley was about to answer, Hermione opened the bus doors again and the others quickly ran onto it.

"Holy crap Miles, that was an amazing punch." Lilly said in awe as Miley smiled proudly, but quickly fixed it into a smirk.

"Better then yours." Lilly didn't reply to that, but instead, turned towards Alex.

"So where is she?" Alex asked impatiently. Alex then scanned the group for someone she didn't know. "Hey I'm Alex Nunez…and this Bridgette Vreeland." She said as she brought her hand out while Bridgette nodded in greeting.

"Hi" Ashley said quietly as she gently shook the hand that was offered.

"I'm Fleur Delacour." Fleur said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Hermione's shoulders. After this, Hermione seemed to have trouble with her driving so Miley took over for her reluctantly.

"I'm Miley Stewart; this is Nicola Lancaster, Paige Michelson and Serena Van Der Woodsen." Miley said loudly as each girl lifted a hand at the mention of their name.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and these are my two bff's, Ginny Weasley and Lena Kilgarsas." Luna said with a grin. Ash smiled back sadly. After awhile of discussion as to where they were going to go and a blow by blow of what happened in the dinner (Alex broke Aiden's nose, Lilly blackened both of his eyes, Battle broke his left foot and Bridgette probably gave him a concussion) which was interrupted by Miley telling them what they had done, (she and Paige flirted with the owners while Nicola watched for police and Fleur helped when one showed up for a donut). Hermione got extremely jealous when Miley "innocently" mentioned how Fleur had gotten the man to have a boner.

Fleur and Hermione were sleeping, Ginny, Luna and Lena were reading silently again, Miley and her group were talking about different celebrities, and Lilly and her friends were listening to loud music. Ashley and Spencer were in the middle, talking, or more, Spencer talking and Ashley listening, but still. After awhile though, Spencer stopped and faced Ashley.

"What happened with Aiden Ash?" she asked curiously.

"Please don't say his name Spence." Ashley begged with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" Spencer pushed.

"Because he raped me!" she screamed in reply. That woke Fleur and Hermione, and made all of the others look up. They all stood, shocked by this new information.

"What?" Spencer asked as she stood up.

"And…I'm pregnant Spence." Ashley finished quietly as the girls all gathered around, enveloping Ashley in a hug, because, even though they had just met, Spencer had told all the girls so much about Ash that they all felt like they knew her.

After the group had settled down and went back to their spots, only Fleur, Hermione and Lilly were still talking to Ashley. Ash had immediately liked the three girls for their…openness and caring nature (which was hidden in Lilly's case…but it still was pretty evident). "I don't want to be alone Spencer." She confided later that night. Spencer looked taken aback by this but managed to smile.

"I'm not leaving you Ash." She whispered in her ear, which made Ashley smile and turn to leave a trail of kisses down Spencer's neck.

**A/N- before anybody asks, this isn't the end, though it is one of the last chapters. There, hopefully will be a sequel though. Thanks for all the reviews and help. Remember, RR please. **


	19. AN with some hint for the sequel

This is just an A/N. This part of my Spashley story is over. I'll start working on a sequel as soon as I get time. This is a slight hint on what will happen in the next part.

* * *

"_Spencer!" Ashley screamed as she watched Aiden push her girlfriend over the side of the water tower. She waited while she silently sobbed to hear Spencer's lifeless body hit the ground, but no such sound came to her ears. _

_BANG! There holding a pistol in her right hand was none other then Battle. She didn't look sad, or confused, she looked overjoyed and it kind of scared Ashley. _

"_What happened to Spencer?" Ashley questioned as she made her way over to the blond cautiously. _

* * *

"_Push Ashley!" She shouted as Ashley's face became red and blotched. _

"_I am pushing you idiot!" She screamed back as she continued her heavy breathing. _

"_One more time Ms. Davies." The doctor said quietly as she bent down, ready to catch the baby. _

_It was silently for only a second before a baby's scream pierced the crowd's ears. _

* * *

"_What do you mean Aiden's alive?" Ashley asked as her breathing increased. _

"_He's alive Ash." She said again, louder._

"_I saw Battle kill him!" Ashley shouted as she tried to get her point across._

* * *

"_In the case of Battle Kane vs. Aiden Dennison family concerning the death of Aiden Dennison, we the jury finds Battle Kane…"_

* * *

So there is a little sneak peak of things to come. I need 5 plus reviews to write the sequel so review. What did you guys think of the last South of Nowhere? Btw, the sequel will be called Breaking Down the Walls.


End file.
